Exciting problem
by Namicchi
Summary: Kagami's manager sees a problem with lyrics in "Exciting communication" (AoKaga).


One of users on tumblr, jcminwell, translated both songs from AoKaga Duet CD without having lyrics written; she was just listening to the songs and writing the words down. In the "Exciting Communication" she was sure that Kagami sang… Well, read and you will see what ;) I completely refuse to believe he sings something else – the word from official lyrics – because every time I listen to that song I hear the word from jcminwell first translation.

Written for lovely Anon who wanted to be washed with AoKaga. Not beated (yet).

**Exciting problem**

"Hm… It's not bad, but one of the lines…"

"What? Which line?" Kagami looks at his right; there, next to him is sitting Aomine Daiki, one of the stars of the TV drama '_Kuroko no Basket_'. "Did Bakagami mess something up?" Blue eyes look at Kagami with mischievous gleam in them. "The lyrics aren't that complicated."

Kagami forces himself to calm down. Bastard! He promised to help, it was his idea, dammit!

"It kinda sounds like you sing 'Hey, Blue' instead of 'Hey, look'." The manager's piercing gaze pins Kagami to his seat, making him sweat. "Fans don't need that much fanservice."

Kagami gulps, suddenly forgetting every excuse he has prepared. His manager is one scary dude and there is no way Kagami is going to tell him the truth.

"I… You see…" The manager's brew goes up. A bad sight. Fuck, what was he going to say?!

A strong, dark hand with long fingers touches his knee under the table and then starts to brush his thigh in a calming manner. Kagami risks a glance at Aomine; his face is bored as usual, but his eyes are gleaming.

Asshole.

But he helped. Taking a deep breath now calm like he has just taken a long, relaxing bath, Kagami says:

"You know my pronouncing isn't the best and the music is very loud… By the way, you had a great idea to choose rock music… so it's only natural that you cannot hear all words properly. You know I wouldn't change lyrics without contacting with you first." Please, please, buy it.

As if an answer to Kagami's prayers, their manager nods.

"You are right. And once people will read lyrics I'm sure there will be no speculating about that word. You may leave now."

Outside of the office, Kagami releases his breath. That was close. Too close.

Next to him Aomine is laughing quietly and Kagami elbows him, noticing with satisfaction that he hit the other man right into his stomach. Aomine coughs, half-heartedly swinging his fist and punching lightly Taiga's shoulder.

"What was that for? Chill out, Bakagami, nothing happened."

"Almost," mumbles Kagami, hiding his trembling from nerves hands in his pockets. "We promised to be careful! Don't you remember?"

Aomine looks quickly around himself and - after making sure they are alone - he circles his arms around Kagami's, forcing him to come closer. Taiga snarls at this - they are out in public! - but doesn't brush Aomine's hands off. Yet.

"I remember. I also remember how much you liked the idea of calling me 'Blue' in that song." His voice is low, dangerous, sending pleasant signals straight into Kagami's lower regions. "Only few more months and I'll finally announce that you are mine and I don't share… Although the fanfics with me, you and Kise are quite nice."

"Pervert." Despite himself, Kagami chuckles. "You and Akashi, you are both the biggest perverts I know. Someone should tell that your fans."

"Please, they would love to know me and Akashi read all of their stories." Aomine winks at Kagami, releasing him.

Kagami laughs again, flushing a little. Daiki and Akashi are the only one who read all fanfics and comics about them. Even these M rated. Although Kagami is sure that Momoi with Riko wrote few of them.

Quickly squeezing Taiga's hand, Aomine says:

"Let's go to the Maji. I'm hungry and in a mood for a dessert." Aomine licks his lips, cocking lightly his head and looking at Kagami just like he does it in the bedroom. "A very hot dessert."

Kagami's cheeks are in a deep shade of red.

"Pervert" he murmurs again, but quietly adds: "I may be in a mood for a dessert too."

Aomine leans a little towards him, fucking _purring_.

"The maybe we should skip the dinner?"

This voice should be illegal for making_these things_ to Kagami.

"We totally should."

* * *

The manager of Daiki Aomine and Taiga Kagami leans back in his chair after said actors left his office, chuckling. Do they think he didn't notice anything? Quick, longing stares, going together almost everywhere, accidentally touching each other? It's a miracle fans hasn't realized it yet. Well, he - just like the rest of actors - isn't going to say anything. Not yet. They are comfortable with laughing quietly at Aomine and Kagami who still think their relationship is a secret. How such good actors can be that bad at hiding feelings towards each other, no-one has idea.

The man takes his cell phone and chooses Takao's number. He won 3000 yen from the actor after all; he knew his boys were going to change something in the lyrics.


End file.
